


Bitten

by echodoll1211



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Teeth, a bit of violence, its some weird shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echodoll1211/pseuds/echodoll1211
Summary: Flug gets bitten.(a drabble from tumblr! send in reqs or headcanons @ flughat on tumblr)





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> its short and im only posting it here bc mobile tumblr is terrible

Blackhat was a very strict boss, to say the least.  
Short tempered and unforgiving, the slightest slipup of Flug could cause him to snap. Flug was careful, really, to try and keep from upsetting Blackhat; walking on eggshells, one could say. Although sometimes, upsetting him was unavoidable.

Blackhat towered above Flug, breathing heavily with rage as he pushed him against a wall. Another one of Flug’s experiments had backfired; par for the course, he messed up here and there, but this one had tipped Blackhat over the edge of his limit. Claws sank into Flug’s shoulders, teeth bared and dripping with spit. Flug stuttered, “I-I’m sorry, boss, I’ll fix it! Promise!”

“You idiot! You- you messed up again, Flug, I..”  
Blackhat’s anger could not be worded. He didn’t know how to express it in the fog of anger he was experiencing.  
So he bit Flug, hard on his collarbone and clamped his teeth down onto the other. That was the only way he knew how to show how angry he was. Blackhat growled and sunk his teeth into flesh, leaving Flug to be at his mercy under him. It hurt really bad. That was what it felt like at first, a stinging pain in his shoulder. And Flug groaned in pain, sobbing and sniffling as he glanced through tears to see a bit of blood being drawn from his skin by those sharp teeth. Flug let out another cry, what Blackhat assumed was from pain, but the next whine was a bit different from the last. Flug kept still, letting Blackhat bite him. Usually, in a situation like this, he would have been writhing and screaming to get away, but the feeling of his boss’s teeth puncturing his skin was something so enticing that he didn’t even try to fight. Admittedly, in a way, it felt really good to Flug, and a small whine escaped his lips. Blackhat paused, surprised and shocked before he pulled his teeth out from Flug, his blood clearly evident on Blackhat’s teeth. Blackhat licked the blood off his teeth and lips before backing away from Flug as he barked one command.

“Go clean up, and don’t hope for me to ever do that again.”


End file.
